Many industries manufacture and sell bulk material in bags. These industries include those that provide bagged mulch, potting soil, bark, fertilizer, animal feed and grain, cement mix, and the like. The industries employ sophisticated equipment to automate the process of filling bags with materials. For example, an automated bagging line will include a bagger or doser to provide a dose of material to be dumped into a bag. A form, fill, and seal machine will provide, in succession, a plurality of bags to be filled. FIG. 1A shows a block diagram of the process. A source of material 150 is provided to a conveyor belt 152. The conveyor belt may be level or inclined. A leveler 154 levels the height of the material as it progresses to the end of conveyor belt 152. When the material reaches the end of the conveyor, the material falls into a bag provided by a form, fill, and seal machine. The form, fill and seal machine comprises a source of plastic material in the form of a roll 160. A bag forming mechanism 162 receives plastic material from roll 160 and forms a bag and places it in a position with the bag open 164 to receive material from conveyor 152. The bag is then moved and sealed 166.